Viaje de otra dimension
by ananeko123
Summary: Luego de la batalla de Nemesis del cielo se abre un agujero negro y de el caen otras personas igual a los bladers, pero que vienen de otra dimensión. ¿Que locuras vivirán desde este momento?


**Primero decirles que esto se me vino a la mente después de leer un fic de otra escritora y ya le pedí permiso para poder hacer una historia parecida a la suya…**

**Bueno si más~~~ algo que seguro será una pequeña locura~~~**

**Aclaración: **

_**"Persona"-son los chicos de la otra dimensión**_

_**Persona-son nuestros queridos bladers**_

**Disclaimer: Beyblade Metal Fight ni los personajes me pertenecen **

**Disfrútenlo…**

* * *

><p>El cielo por fin había vuelto a ser de un azul claro, por fin había acabo la Batalla contra Némesis, por fin el mundo se llenaba de luz, pero desgraciadamente también hubo una perdida…<p>

—¡Por fin término!—Gingka miro el cielo recordando a su segundo mejor rival

—Aunque…—Kenta bajo la cabeza

—Kenta…no te preocupes—el pequeño de cabello verde solo asintió

Todos empezaron a conversar, claro menos Kyoya, cuando de repente…

—Chicos…—todos miraron a Madoka que estaba con los ojos abrieron en par en par enfocando su vista al cielo—.Miren

Con sus ojos siguieron a donde apuntaba la mecánica y se quedaron sin aliento, del cielo se abrió un agujero negro saliendo de este muchas personas…

—¡AHHHHHHHHHH! ¡VAMOS A MORIR!—grito un chico de cabello negro con un mechón rojo

—¡Cállate!

—¡WII!—su casi muerta era disfrutada por un niño de cabello naranja

—¡¿Qué es eso?!—los bladers no se creían lo que veían

Delante de ellos cayeron personas iguales que ellos, solo que vestían de una forma diferente. Usaba un tipo de uniforme blanco y rojo.

—¿Dónde estamos?—pregunto un chico de cabello rojo

—_"Gingka"_ ¿estás bien?

—Porque no lo estaría—de ahí se dio cuenta que un chico robusto cayó sobre él—._"Benkei"_ ¿te puedes parar?

—Lo siento—lo ayudo a ponerse de pie

—¿Quién son ustedes?—pregunto Gingka viéndolos de forma extraña

Los chicos que cayeron del agujero vieron a todos lados y se vieron a ellos mismo con diferente ropa y llenas de polvo

—Eso quiero responderme—_"Madoka"_ estaba súper extrañada como el resto

—Bueno, somos nosotros ¿no?—los bladers asintieron

—¡Hip! ¡Hip! ¿Por qué me veo dos veces?—todos vieron en donde se dirigía la voz y los de esa dimensión se le abrió la boca al suelo

Lo que veían era a un Kyoya rojo casi tambaleándose y que se veía que agarra una ¿cerveza?, si era una cerveza. Los bladers no se la creían

—_"¡Kyoya!"_—el chico de cabello morado lo regaño—.¿Qué te dijimos de tomar más de la cuenta?

—Pero estábamos de fiesta

—Eso no significa que hagas eso—dio un leve suspiro—_"Gingka, Benkei, Ryuga" _ayúdenme

—¡RYUGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!—los de esa dimensión casi dejaron sordos a los demás

—¿Qué quieren? No me griten—se tapó las orejas el de cabello blanco con mechón dorado

Lo señalaron como si vieran a un fantasma—.Tu…tu…

_"Ryuga" _suspiro con fastidio y junto con los demás ayudaron a Kyoya

—_"Kyoya"_ no sé porque nunca nos haces caso

—¡Voy a recuperar a mi ex!—eso era algo típico de un borracho

—¿Ex?—el Kyoya de esa dimensión se extrañó por eso

Los bladers también se extrañaron. Nadie en su sano juicio estaría con Kyoya conociendo su carácter y su obsesión por vencer a Gingka

—Pues si…tienes una ex ¿Por qué eso es malo?

—De hecho no, solo que Kyoya es un poco…diferente

—¿Diferente?

—No lo entenderían

—¿Y quién es su ex?—a todos les pico el bicho de la curiosidad hasta a Kyoya aunque por supuesto no lo demostrara

—Ella no es de nuestra escuela, sino de otro país—_"Gingka" _miro a sus amigos—.¿Cómo fue que la conoció?

Ryuga suspiro por milésima vez—. En una fiesta organizada por el director o en otras palabras tu padre

—¡Es cierto!—sonrío al acordarse—.Bueno lo que supimos después es que ella y él terminaron juntos además si hacen una bonita pareja

—¿Quién era?—Madoka cuando se enterara molestaría a la chica

—Su cabello es negro corto ondulado y sus ojos son marrón oscuro, es morena y además muuy bella—sin que nadie se dé cuenta se ganó una mirada asesina de _"Madoka"_

El ex equipo Gan Gan Galaxy se llevó una dedo una mentón _"¿Dónde hemos escuchado esas características?...un momento…no será…¡NO PUEDE SER!"_

Tsubasa quiso averiguar—Ella no tendrá por si acaso ¿tres hermanos?

—Sí, dos mayores y uno menor

—¿Es de Brasil?—_"Gingka"_ asintió

—No puede ser…—Masamune y Gingka abrieron los ojos en par en par—¡ES SELEN GARCIA!

_"Madoka" _negó con la cabeza—.No sé porque se sorprende tanto

—¡Es que es imposible de creer!

—Selen~—se habían olvidado del señorito borracho—Mi amor…¿Dónde estás?...quiero que vuelvas

Gota estilo anime para los de la otra dimensión y una desencajada de boca para los de esta—.Entonces…¿Por qué terminaron?

—Lo que sabemos fue que ella le termino por un chico de cabello blanco—por primera vez hablo _"Hikaru"_

Es que todo lo que veían y escuchaban no lo podían creer…hace solo unos momentos habían tenido una feroz batalla con el "Dios de la Destrucción" y ahora en frente de ellos se encontraban ellos mismos, pero de diferente aspecto y no sabían si también de actitud.

—A todo esto nos preguntamos ¿Por qué están cubiertos de polvo y en un lugar como este?—los bladers excepto Kyoya soltaron una risa nerviosa

—Pues…

Y así les contaron todo lo que vivieron: Desde la llegada de Gingka a Beycity, Battles Bladers, el Campeonato Mundial, Hades Inc., los bladers legendarios, la muerte de Ryuga y por último la batalla contra Némesis.

—¡Woow!—todos se impresionaron

—Así que por eso me observaban como si hubieran visto un fantasma…es que…morí

—"_Ryuga"_ ¿muerto?—"_Masamune"_ se llevó un dedo al mentón—. ¡Qué alegría!

—"_Masamune"_…—a los de la otra dimensión les salió una gota estilo anime—.Corre

Y lo siguiente fue: Una persecución por todo el campo de batalla de "_Ryuga"_ a "_Masamune"_ con instintos homicidas

_"Hikaru"_ se llevó sus manos a la cadera y negó con la cabeza—.¡Pueden calmarse!

—Al parecer Masamune nunca cambia ya sea en otra dimensión

El dueño de Striker asintió—Exacto, soy el numero uno tanto aquí como haya—en eso se dio cuenta lo que dijo Kenta—.¡Oye!

Todos se empezaron a reír mientras que los dos Masamune estaban haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos

—Tengo sueño~—es que acaso el señorito no es importante porque ya dos veces que se les olvida

Suspiro por parte de _"Tsubasa" _—Oigan, ya que estamos en este lugar ¿Dónde nos quedaremos?

—En la WBBA

Los de la otra dimensión se extrañaron—.¿Qué es la WBBA?

—Luego les explicamos cuando lleguemos ahí

**...**

Después de un viaje en avión y un casi suicidio por parte de un borracho por no tener comida, llegaron sanos y salvos a Beycity

_"Gingka" _miro todo el lugar—.¿Saben?...esto se me igual que nuestra cuidad

Kenta sonrió—Seguro eso no ha cambiado

—Tienes razón Kenchi

—Oigan hasta en la otra dimensión _"Yu"_ sigue poniendo apodos

Mega gota estilo anime para todos—.Jamás cambiara

Los dos Yu hicieron un tierno puchero—.¡Oigan!

—¡Quiero a Selen!—ese señorito está colmando la paciencia

Suspiro por parte de todos—._"Kyoya"_ cálmate ¡Por favor!

—Y alguien viera a este Kyoya—Madoka vio de reojo al "Rey de las Bestias"—.El pobre perdería su querida reputación de señor arrogante, solitario y orgulloso

—¡Cállate!

—¡_"Gingka"_ que tu tengas y yo no! ¡No significa que me dejes sin mi Selen!

Los bladers analizaron la oración…—.¡¿GINGKA TIENE NOVIA?!

—¿Por qué se sorprenden?

—¡PORQUE ES RARO!

Vena remarcada en la frente para el dueño de Pegasus—.¡No lo es! _"Que pasa siempre al tanto de Beyblade no hace raro que pudiera tener una novia ¿o sí?"_

—Y él no es único…alguien más tiene novia—._"Yu" _miro de reojo a _"Tsubasa"_

—No me mires así _"Yu"_

Ya nada era posible—.Mejor vámonos…

Todos se pusieron en marcha para ir a la WBBA. Los bladers solo tenían una pregunta en su cabeza…

¿Qué locas aventuras les podría pasar?

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo…<strong>

**Debería hacer contis, pero no se me quito esto de la cabeza y además sin internet solo esto rondaba**

**Pero no se preocupen actualizare todo rápido o eso espero**

**Ahora las hermosas preguntas~**

**¿Quién creen que es la novia de Gingka y Tsubasa respectivamente?**

**¿Qué piensan del Kyoya borracho? *le cae Leone cerca de la cara***

**Eso es todo por ahora~**

**Espero sus lindos reviews que me dan chocolate y las esperanzas de no morir sin internet~**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo u otra actualización…**

**SAYONARA…**


End file.
